


My Lover

by sherlocked221



Series: Star Trek Poems [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dom/sub, Love Poems, Multi, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem is for you to interpret, whether the narrator is Captain Kirk, Spock or McCoy (or even yourself) and the Lover is any of those or even someone completely different, hope you enjoy.   <br/>It was originally written both for Kirk/Spock (Spock as the sub) and for Kirk/ofc but it's your interpretation that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lover

My Lover

On your knees, my lover

Where I like you best

Come a little closer, lover

Boy, you are a mess

 

Enjoyed yourself a little too much, my lover?

Did you neglect to hear

When I told you not to touch, my lover

What I hold most dear?

 

You have disobeyed me, my lover

And yet I like to see

That you have finally let go, my lover

And be who you want to be

 

You want to be mine, my lover?

Then open up for me

Spend the rest of the night, my lover

I'm not one to plea

 

Did I say you could talk, my lover?

You naughty, naughty thing

Will I have to fill that hole, my lover

The one you used to sing

 

Now lie back, my lover

Spread those eager legs

let me hold you hear, my lover

For more, you must beg

 

Beg for  _me,_ my lover

I want these words in your mouth

Before you have me, my lover

Or maybe something else

 

Soon we lay together, love

Tired from the night

Sleep as soon, I'll want you, lover

Before there is morning light


End file.
